Steak and Spaghetti Straps
by DocBevCulver
Summary: After much talking and debating on smkfanfic yahoogroups about the eating habits of our fair Amanda and Lee, dear Aunt Lillian who owns the boarding house, and cliche overkill. I decided to write this little tidbit. Hope you enjoy it!


Title: Steak and Spaghetti Straps  
  
Author: DocBevCulver  
  
Rating: G (Humor)  
  
Season: Hmmm, 4th I guess. Somewhere around there.   
  
Disclaimer: "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. I retain rights to the plot, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.   
  
Summary: After much talking and debating on smkfanfic@yahoogroups.com about the eating habits of our fair Amanda and Lee, dear Aunt Lillian who owns the boarding house, and cliche over-kill. I decided to write this little tid-bit. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
There is slight mention of the ep "Ship of Spies".   
  
Be warned: Pure fluff! Cliche's are overflowing! Please take it as it was intended, for nothing more then a laugh.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks go to my beta readers. Kim U., Ceeg ;), and Beth J ;). If it wasn't for them, this would be worse then Francine after a late night stake out with Beamen. :)  
  
Feedback is welcomed. Flames will be drenched out quickly with my handy-dandy fire hose or used to light my cigarette.  
  
  
  
  
"Amanda?"   
  
"Yes, sweetheart," Amanda answered as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Amanda, I really wish you wouldn't call me sweetheart. Heck, you even call *Joe* sweetheart," Lee complained.  
  
"Well, how about honey?" Amanda asked, smiling.  
  
"Nevermind," Lee said, shaking his head, "What shall we have for dinner tonight?"  
  
Amanda came to stand next to Lee as she spoke, "I don't know. What would you like?"  
  
"Steak and potato?"  
  
Amanda made a face. "No thank you." She smiled. "Besides, three nights in a row is enough for me."  
  
"Okay. How about burgers and fries?" Lee laughed.  
  
Amanda laughed as well, "Oh, Lee, how about just a vegeterian meal tonight."  
  
Now Lee made a face. "Manda..."  
  
She paused. "You don't like Sweetheart, right?"  
  
"Right. . ."  
  
"I don't really like Manda. It sounds too much like Mandy, which you know I hate." Before Lee could say anything Amanda performed a rapid change of topic, smiled and asked, "How about pizza? We can take the boys and mother. Make it a family outing. What do you think?"  
  
Lee hung his head.  
  
"What?" Amanda asked.  
  
She noticed a small piece of paper lying on the kitchen counter. She picked it up and studied the writing as Lee spoke, "Well, I asked your mother and the boys to go to Aunt Lillian's for the weekend. So we could have a little time to ourselves."  
  
Amanda waved the small piece of paper as she spoke, "Three hundred and fifty dollars?" She shook her head. "She's starting to charge now?"  
  
Lee laughed, "She said that she needs to make some money off us. Seems the added expense of groceries and a water bill is beginning to really pile up. She actually accused us of using her home as a boarding house!"  
  
"Well, we do tend to send mother and the boys there a lot," Amanda said. "Since it's just you and me, how 'bout we go out on the town. Find a nice restaurant," she smiled and wrapped her arms around Lee's waist, placing gentle kiss on his lips, "that *DOESN'T* just serve steak and potatoes."  
  
Lee buried his face in her neck, inhaling her fragrance and wrapping his arms around her waist as well, "Hmmm, that sounds good to me. I already know what I want for dessert." He stated as he nibbled on her earlobe.  
  
"And *what* might that be?" Amanda asked with a slight giggle as Lee hit a ticklish spot.  
  
"You!" he stated kissing her fully on her lips. When they broke apart, for want of air, Lee spoke again, "I guess we'd better change for the evening."  
  
Amanda sighed, "I guess we should." Lee released her and began to follow her up the stairs. Just as she hit the third step, she tuned to look at him, "What shall I wear?"  
  
"How about that lovely black gown," he waved his hands as he spoke, "You know, the one with the black sequins on it, with the spaghetti straps?"  
  
Amanda swatted him playfully on the arm. "Lee, I have more then one dress. I think I'll pick another one, or maybe even a pant-suit."  
  
They reached their room and Amanda immediately headed for the closet. She pulled out a pair of white pants and a light purple sleeveless silk shirt. She held the items up to herself and cleared her throat. "What do you think about this?"  
  
Lee's eyes danced and he flashed his famous Stetson smile. "That looks wonderful."  
  
**************************  
  
Finally dressed, they headed out for the restaurant. Amanda spoke as they neared the silver 'Vette, "You know, I think we ought to send Aunt Lillian on a *long* vacation."  
  
Lee smiled as he opened Amanda's door and helped her in. "Yeah, that's a great idea! Maybe we could send her on a cruise."  
  
"I think she'd like that," Amanda waited until Lee entered the driver's side, "as long as it's not going to San Angelo."  
  
They both laughed as they drove off.  
  
The End  
  
03-26-01  



End file.
